Raindrops and Sunsets
by TEDDYxSKELETON
Summary: Mallory's life was perfect, well, until she decided to get drunk and let Reid Garwin have his way with her. Now she's pregnant with his baby, and falling for his bestfriend. Life sucks, especially when your a teenager. ReidxOCxTyler.
1. Reid Garwin is hot

_**A/N: Eek, first chapter! Read and Review!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Covenant.**_

* * *

"Mo Mo!" I cringed at the name. Hadn't I told him not to call me that. I spun around, eyes narrowed. I knew I could kick his scrawny ass if I wanted to, but he was my friend.

"What do you want, Blondie?" I shot back.

"You, of course." He said, cheekily, "But that's not the reason I'm here." He flipped his wet, blonde hair to the side. "I was actually wondering if you had to notes from History."

My mouth dropped open in mock surprise, "Reid Garwin, asking for notes?! What is the world coming too?!"

He hit my shoulder, and scoffed.

"Mo Mo! I'm being serious!" He whined, "Besides, they're not even for me. Tyler just to chicken to ask for himself." I chuckled and pretended to whip sweat off my forehead.

"That was good. You had me going there for a second." I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you have them or not, Mo?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on, their in my locker." I said, turning to my side. I opened the locker I had just closed, and grabbed my History journal. I handed the notebook to him, and slammed the locker shut.

"Thanks." He said, walking away.

"Welcome." I said, but then called his name again. He turned around to look at me, "Oh and Reid, tell Tyler to just ask me himself next time!"

"Will do, Mo." I laughed and continued on my way to the dorm.

* * *

"Mallory!" I heard my roommate scream in my ear. I jumped up, sitting up in my bed.

"Where's the fire?!"

"Mally, shut up, and get up." I heard Emma say. I rolled my eyes at my roommate, but was grateful. If she wouldn't wake me up every morning, I would miss all my morning classes.

I yawned, and turned on my back, stretching my arms and limbs.

"You know, you look like a cat when you do that." Emma said. I turned over and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very mature." She rolled her eyes, "Now get ready so we can go get breakfast." She said, throwing her pillow at me. It hit me straight in the face, and I groaned. She shot me an evil look, so I got up and started getting dressing my uniform.

I grabbed a brush laying on the floor, and brushed my straight, brown hair. I then proceeded to chuck it at the blonde laying on her bed, already dressed in uniform. She caught it in her hand, and laughed.

I tied by dirty, black converse, and walked out the door with her.

"Mally, Ems!" I groaned, must everyone be so cheerful in the morning. Taylor Calverton stood in front of us, her black hair perfect, and her dark eyes surrounded by eyeliner. I was envious of her tanned skin, mine was ghost white.**(pictures of all three of them on my profile. Check it! Review!)**

"Hey Taylor, we're going to breakfast, you coming?" Emma asked. I walked away from they, and headed for the bathrooms.

"Mals, where you going?" Taylor called out. I cringed at her perky voice.

"Bathroom." I said, and walked faster. I got in, and immediately went for the sink. I ignored the girls around my that were doing their make-up. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, before leaving.

I walked quickly to the cafeteria, and took a seat next to Emma. Taylor tossed a muffin at my face, and I caught it before it hit me.

"Eat, anorexic bitch." She chuckled. I glared at her. I was so _not _anorexic. I ate more then these two put together.

"Your just jealous of my body." I said, she rolled her eyes at me. Actually, it was probably the other way around. I was gangly. I stood at five' nine, and was thin to the bone. I barely had a chest area, and my hips were far to big for my body.

Taylor, on the other hand, was average height, and had a womanly figure. I assumed it was from the dancing she did. I played soccer, Taylor danced, and Emma sat around. Emma was the nerd of our group. She would rather discuss scientific theories then talk about boys.

"So, it's Friday, Nicky's tonight?" Taylor asked. Emma rapidly shook her head no, she wasn't good with crowds. I laughed, and hit her in the back.

"You're coming with us, Ems." I said, and the color drained from her face. I finished eating my muffin, and stood up, the other two following.

"Class time!" I sang. I felt a lot better after eating.

"See you guys later." Taylor said, she had English right now. We said our good-byes and walked away. Emma and I continued down the hall until we were interrupted by someone.

"Hey Mallory!" I turned around to find Tyler Simms walking towards us. Emma rose her eyebrow toward me, and I just smiled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have your notes. Uhm, thanks for them, by the way." He said, blushing. I smiled at him, and grabbed the notebook.

"No problem." I said, and we walked away.

"You gave him your notes?" Emma asked as we walking to the Science classroom.

"Actually, I gave them to Garwin, who then gave them to Simms." I said, and sat down in my seat. Emma took the seat next to me, and rolled her eyes.

"They have names, you know." She hated when I used last names to address someone.

"I know." I said, smiling. She shot me an evil look through her brown eyes.

"Hey, Mo Mo!" I tensed at the name.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" I said in frustration, turning to the Blonde who sat behind me.

He just smiled, "Whatever."

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring.

"You, me, pool tables tonight?" He asked.

"What about your gay lover?" I replied, usually him and Tyler played together. He scoffed, and glared, but it turned into a smirk.

"Don't be jealous, love." He said, cheekily.

"Oh, you caught me. I'm so jealous of your boyfriend." I sneered. He just smiled.

"Don't deny it, Mo Mo." I nearly screamed in anger. I hated that name.

"Whatever, Blondie." I said, turning back towards the front of the room.

"So does that mean yes?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll play pool with you tonight." I sighed. The teacher walked into the classroom before he could say something else, and class began.

* * *

"Mally, you are not wearing that!" Taylor screamed at me. I looked down at my outfit. It seemed fine to me. I was wearing blue, boot-legged, jeans, and a loose purple t-shirt.

"I thought it looked fine." I mumbled, but Taylor heard me anyways.

"Yeah, if you were about to go work on a farm, and not going to go meet Reid Garwin!" She yelled. Emma laughed behind her hand, and Taylor moved her glare onto her.

"Hey Emma! You don't look much better!" She said, and Emma frowned. I laughed, as Taylor starting digging through my closet. She took out a pair of skinny jeans, and a tight, black, belly shirt. My eyes grew wide.

"Nuh uh, no way. I'll wear the pants, but I get to pick a shirt!" I said. She groaned, but nodded her head. I went to the closet and searched threw my display of shirts. I finally picked a tight-fitting, yellow polo. She approved of it, and threw the pants at me.

I snarled at her, started changing, not caring that they were in the room. I laughed as I heard Taylor tell Emma it was her turn. I got the clothes on and started putting eyeliner around my grey eyes.

Emma got dressed in the outfit Taylor picked for her, and they were off.

"Whose driving?" Emma asked, I showed them my keys.

"I will."

**Ten minutes later they arrived at the bar.**

"Oh thank the lord!" Emma said, dropping to her knees and patting the ground. I smack the blonde on the back of her head, and Taylor sniggered.

"Come on, nerd." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. She snorted and walked with us into the bar.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite girl from Spencer's. When are you going to cave in and sleep with me, Evans." I felt a hand go around my waist. I rolled my eyes and pushed Reid off of me.

"As if, Blondie. What happened to Mo Mo?" I said, realizing he called me by my last name. He chuckled.

"I thought you hated that name." He smirked.

"I do, but I've told you that before and you didn't stop calling me that." I said.

"Mo Mo it is, then." He said, pulling me to the pool tables. I waved bye to Taylor and Emma who were giving me a knowing smile. What's up with that?

We stopped at one of the pool tables, and he thrust a stick into my hands.

"Hey Abbot, you up for a game?" He called over to Aaron Abbot, the second biggest manwhore at Spencer's. You can only guess who's the first.

"Why not? We're bound to win since you have a _girl _on your team." He sneered. I scoffed. I could beat his ass.

Reid smirked, "Whatever you say, Abbot."

* * *

**Three hours later and fifty dollars richer.**

"You cheated, Evans!" Abbot said, shocked that I made the shot. I rolled my eyes.

"Did not. You're just mad that you got beat by a girl." He scoffed.

"I don't see a girl around, only men." He said, trying to insult me.

"Really, because I'm talking to one." I spat.

"Why you little bitch."

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

"I outta teach you a few things."

"I doubt you can teach my anything I don't already know."

He glared and me and lifted his arm to take a swing towards me. Reid caught it mid-hit.

"Now Abbot, didn't your Mom teach you never to hit a girl? Or was she too busy fucking one of your ten Daddy's?" Reid smirked. Aaron's face turned red with anger.

"You, me, outside! Now!" Aaron yelled.

"Gladly." Reid said, stepping up to him. I put my hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Come on, Garwin. It isn't worth it." I said, knowing full well he could get expelled for this kind of thing. Aaron smiled, maliciously.

"Yeah, Garwin, listen to your whore." He sneered. I turned my glare on him.

"What'd you call me?" I snarled.

"A whore, you know, the thing you a-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Reid swung at him and hit him straight on. His nose poured out blood, and he looked shock. The shock slipped off his face, and he aimed a punch towards Reid. Reid blocked it, and sent him another one.

"Hey ladies, take it somewhere else!" Nicky said, holding up a baseball bat. Reid gave Aaron one last shove.

"Get out of here, Abbot, and don't you dare talk about Mallory that way again." He said, full of hate. Aaron glared at both of us, but finally called over his group, and they left. Kira, Aaron's whore girlfriend, sent me a sneer, but I just smiled at her.

The minute they left I took Reid's face in my hands.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, he shoved my hands away, laughing.

"I'm fine, Mo Mo." He said, "Lets go get some drinks and find the others."

* * *

**A/N: So you likey?? Haha, review, tell me if I should continue.**

**Thanks! J**


	2. Teenage life sucks

**A/N: New chapter, its kinda sort. They'll get longer, promise. Anyways, read and review! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Covenant.**

* * *

"Mo Mo, I'm bored!" Reid whined. I rolled my eyes. Actually, it was kind of boring tonight. Sarah and Caleb were dancing, Pogue and Tyler were playing foosball, and I have no idea where the others ventured off to.

"Well, what am I suppose to do about it, Blondie?" I said, annoyed, "And stop calling me that!"

"Oh, I know what we can do." Reid said with a mischievous smirk. I didn't like that look.

"Okay, what?" I asked, ready to hear his monstrous idea.

"Lets go to my dorm." He said, winking. I huffed in anger.

"Reid, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to sleep with you!" I said. In truth, I wanted to sleep with him. I mean, who wouldn't. He's hot, but what was keeping me from doing it is how he treats girls afterwards. I didn't want to be a one-night stand.

"Fine, we won't have sex, but I have some alcohol." He said, sending me a sneaky smile. I sent one back.

"Okay, Blondie. Lets get out of here." I smirked. I was surprised at how easy I accepted his offer, but hey, I hadn't had any alcohol in a while, and man was I craving it.

"Yes, finally. Hold on, let me tell the others." He said. He gave me another wink, and went off to tell his buddies. I looked around for Taylor and Emma, but they seemed to disappear after I left with Reid.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." Reid said, taking my hand and dragging me away. I let him throw me in Tyler's big hummer, and soon we were on our way back to the dorms. He turned up the radio and rock music blasted through the car.

**Ten minutes later.**

We arrived at the dorms and he all but dragged me up there.

"Come on, Mo Mo." He whined, tugging at my hand. I scoffed.

"Just 'cause your fifty feet tall, doesn't me I am!" I yelled. He chuckled and grabbed me by my waist, throwing my over his shoulder. I screamed in surprise, and then pounded on his back.

"Reid Garwin, put me down right now!" I screeched. He just laughed at me and carried me up the stairs. I kept hitting his back. I hated being carried.

"You better not drop me!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever, Mo. By the way, you need to lay low on the food there, tubby." He said, patting my ass. I hit his back really hard.

"Hands of Reid. Your just jealous of my rock hard butt." I snarled. He laughed and set me down on the ground. I huffed and crossed my hands over my chest.

"You know, your really cute when your mad." He said, ruffling my hair. I hit his hand away and glared. He smiled and thrust his key into the hole, then slammed his door open. I ran in and took a seat on Tyler's bed. It wasn't the first time I've been here.

Reid came in, and walked into the bathroom connected to the room. He pulled open a cabinet, and fished his hand around in it. His face got a relieved look, and he mutter an 'ah ha' before he pulled his hands out. Two bottles of vodka came out with them. I sent him a smile. It was the strong kind.

He tossed me the bottle, and I broke the top off with the side of Tyler's bedside table. I downed half of it, and savored the taste, feeling the burn in the back of my throat. It was so relieving.

"Careful there, Mo. Don't want you to get drunk to fast." Reid said, smirking. Damn, I wanted to kiss those lips so bad.

"Please, Reid. I can take more than a bottle of this." I said, downing the rest of it. I wanted to drink my worries away.

He smiled and reached for something under his bed. He pulled out a three cans of beer, and I grabbed one. He laughed as he finished his bottle of vodka, and opened a car. We drank and drank and drank, and soon I was feeling dizzy.

I purred as I climbed over Reid, kissing him on the lips. He didn't object, and kissed me back. I ran my tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he obliged, opening his mouth, and letting out tongues explore each other.

I broke away for a second, and slammed him down onto the bed. I quickly crawled over him, putting my lips to his. He forced his hands into my pants, breaking the button, and forcing the zipper undone. I tugged at the end of his shirt, and we broke apart for a second.

He threw his shirt in the corner of the room, and I pulled mine off. I kissed him again, and left a trail down his chin and to his neck. He flipped us over, and I expertly removed his belt without looking. I pulled it off, and he kicked his pants off.

He pulled my pants off, and I let them fall to the floor. I flipped us over again, and put my lips back on his. His hands moved around my back, and unclasped my bra. He tossed it aside, and kissed my neck. He took my left breast into his hand, and caressed it.

I moaned in pleasure as his mouth covered my right breast, and I moved down, pulling his boxers off. I looked up for a second to smirk at him, before taking him whole. I nipped at his sensitive skin with my teeth. He moaned at thrust his hips forward. I swished my tongue around, and he pulled me back up.

I met his mouth again, and he pulled down my panties. He flipped us over again, and kissed me on the lips. He placed his penis at my entrance, and looked up at me, smirking.

I moaned.

"Fuck me, Reid!" I moaned out. His smirk broadened, and he thrust himself into me. I whimpered in pain, and dug my nails into his back. He thrust in and out, and I moaned in pleasure, as did he. He got faster and faster, and I met each of his thrusts with one of my own.

It wasn't long before we both hit our climax, and we bursts at the same time. He rolled to the side, and laid next to me. We both were breathing hard. I felt my eyelids flutter, and we both feel into a deep sleep.

My eyes shot open, and I took in my surroundings. Wait, this wasn't my dorm room. I sat up quickly, but deeply regretted it as a wave of pain came full force into my head. I gripped my head in one of my hands, and looked around.

I turned my head to the side, and saw Reid laying there sleeping. Then my memories came back to me. My mouth dropped open in shock as I realized I was naked, and we had sex, unprotected. I almost screamed, but fought it in, and got out of the bed quietly.

I threw on the clothes I had from last night, and exited the room quickly. I rushed to my door, and took the key out of my pocket. I opened the door, and flew it, shutting it behind me.

I slid down, my back against the door, as a few tears slid out. I noticed Emma was still sleeping, and I looked at the clock. 3:19. I banged my head against the wall, happy Emma was a deep sleeper, and decided to go take a very, long shower.

I rushed over to my bedside table after getting up, and grabbed the aspirin sitting next to my lamp. I swallowed two tiny pills, and waited for them to kick in. Once the pain started fading, I got up and grabbed my uniform.

I got a big fluffy towel, and left my room. I ran down the hallway and entered the showers. I set my stuff down, and ripped off my clothes. I turned to shower on, the highest temperature it could go, and sat, letting the water burn my skin.

I scrubbed my skin as hard as I could, but I still felt dirty. Really dirty. Sure I had wanted to sleep with Reid since I had seen him, but it wasn't suppose to happen that way. I wasn't suppose to get drunk and let him take advantage of me. Boy was I stupid.

* * *

A month past rather slowly since the accident, and it was Sunday. I had just woken up when a wave of nausea came over me. I ran to the bathroom quickly and got there just in time to puke.

I groaned as I whipped my mouth off with the back of my hand, and moved to brush my teeth.

"Mally, are you okay?" I heard Emma ask worriedly. I grunted and spit out the toothpaste.

"I'm fine, Emma." I said, and rinsed my mouth. To be honest, I wasn't okay. I had a bad feeling deep in my stomach, and it wasn't from throwing up. I went into the room, and opened the closet. I threw on a t-shirt with some old cartoon character on it, and loose jeans, before grabbing my keys.

"Where you going, Mals?" Emma asked. I sighed.

"Just down to the local gas station." I said, and left quickly. I nearly ran threw the dorms and hopped in my car. I turned the radio up, and left the building. I wasn't going to the local gas station, actually, I plan on going somewhere far, far away. I didn't want anyone to recognize me.

After driving for thirty minutes, I got to a drug store. I went inside, and immediately went to the pregnancy tests. I looked over them, and grabbed about ten before walking to the cashier.

The old lady ringing me up gave me a dirty look that clearly shouted 'whore'. I ignored it, and looked down at my converse.

I shoved money into her hand, and left quickly, taking the bag. I drove back to the dormitory and hid the bag in my school bag that was left in my car. I ran into my dorm, and slammed the door behind me, not even paying attention to Emma's questioning.

I hid the bag under my bed and turned to Emma.

"Hey, you want to go get lunch?" I asked. She gave me a questioning stare before nodding her head. We left and went to the café across the street.

Emma ordered a turkey sandwich, and I just got a large macchiato.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Emma asked as soon as we took a seat with our food. I played innocent.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sipping my drink. I was anxious to drink this so I could go back and take the tests.

"Well, for starters, you have been avoiding Reid like the plague. He's been asking me about you, ya know." She said. I let my jaw drop in shock.

"He has?" I squeaked out. I was surprised. Usually after Reid did the deed, he dropped the girl like a bomb.

"Yes, he had. Not only that, but you've been hardly talking, and this morning. You left in such a hurry. What's going on, Mallory?" Emma asked, using my full name so I took her seriously. I sighed.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell a soul! Not even Taylor." I said, she shot me a look, but nodded.

"I slept with Reid." I said, leaning in and whispering quietly. Her jaw dropped and she opened and closed it several times. Before she could get out her words, I interrupted.

"That's not all, I think I might be pregnant." I said, "I've been getting morning sickness, and I missed my period."

"WHAT?!" Emma bellowed. I shoved my hand on her mouth, looking around to see if anyone heard her.

"Quiet!" I hissed. I removed my hand from her mouth, and she started again.

"Mally, are you serious? You could get kicked out for this! Have you taken a test?" She whispered, harshly. I cringed.

"Not yet. That's what I went out for." I said. I sighed, and leaned back against my seat. She sighed too, and looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. I swallowed hard.

"I don't know, Ems. I don't know." I confessed.

"Well, lets go take some tests." She said, standing up. I followed her, and we dumped our trash out, and walked back to our dorm.

I opened the door with my key, and grabbed the bag. I looked at her with a pained expression, and she just nodded, pointing at the bathroom. I walked in, shakily, and closed the door behind me.

I grabbed a box and tore it open. I dropped my pants and underwear down, and took a seat on the toilet. I stuck the test between my legs, and once I was done, brought it back up. This little stick would determine my future.

I waited impatiently. A plus sign would mean yes, and negative, no. I prayed hard for a minus sign to pop up. I looked away from it, and pulled my pants up, staring at myself in the mirror. How could I have let this happen?

I looked back down at the stick, and let out a tiny sob.

Plus sign.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!! Tell me if I should continue, and what I should do better!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
